storms we're starting
by antarcticas
Summary: "You are my one and only madness." — [ooc dark/bad/evil marinette and adrien drabble collection]
1. our fears (1)

**my collection of badboy!adrien and badgirl!marinette, because my philosophy is no happy endings plus i'm just in a destroying innocence mood today. sorry i'm trash**

 **-dee**

 **/**

When Marinette walked into her seat that morning (late, of course) there was an unfamiliar head with an unfamiliar visage in front of her. She plopped into her chair, thumping her bag down on the floor, and glared at her teacher.

"Marinette," Ms. Bustier frowned, "this is your third absence this year, and it's only the fourth day of school. Do I need to have a conversation with your parents?"

"Go ahead," she yawned, "they won't care."

"Marinette—"

" _What,_ old woman? Are you going to continue your boring lesson or make me listen to the same lecture that I've been getting every day for the past two years?"

Ms. Bustier let out a half-hearted sigh and continued. Marinette rolled her eyes and doodled in her notebook with one hand while she tapped her best friend's shoulder with the other. "Hey, Alya. Who's the new guy?"

Alya leant over and whispered in her ear, "He's some new rich dude who got kicked out of the last school he went to. He stopped talking when you came in, but man, he was totally starting a storm before that. You might have some competition for school badass."

Marinette raised her eyebrow at the blond head in front of her as she took in the words. "Really?" she asked, rhetorically.


	2. our fears (2)

**this is part two (part one was the last drabble) (from now on, these'll all be different plotlines and nonlinear)**

 **x dee**

 **/**

Marinette was, quite frankly, planning on simply avoiding the new guy until they had to communicate. She left the room before him with Alya and was heading for her next class when he cornered her against the wall, her chest to the cold bricks. Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned around, gesturing for Alya to continue to their next class. Her best friend looked suspiciously at the new boy, whispering into Mari's ear to call if she needed help, before continuing on her way.

She turned around to see perfectly messy hair, dark green eyes, and a cold smirk. "And who are you?" she snarled.

"I heard you with your friend. I think you know," he hissed back, cornering her farther into the wall. He glared into her eyes for one second before his gaze softened. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

He wasn't too bad either, but she rolled her eyes. "Call me that again and I'll break your nose."

He lifted his hand to his mouth in mock anger, one arm still pinning her against the wall. "Feisty too, I see."

The bell rang. Neither of them moved. She scanned his eyes before pushing him away. "We're going to be late."

He laughed. "Like you care. Scared, are you?"

"You wish," she shrugged and turned her back on him.

His startling eyes traced her walking path into the classroom.

"I think you are, Miss Marinette."


	3. heartless

"Gosh, that Agreste kid is _such_ an ass," Alya rolled her eyes.

"Eh. I kinda like him."

"Mari!"

"What? He's hot, and the bad boy vibe totally works on those muscles."

"Of course you'd say that."

"Uh, what?"

"C'mon, Mari. You're like the resident bad girl. He's like you, but a guy. Honestly, I bet you'll be dating by next week."

"Nah. He's a model. I'm probably really ugly compared to those bimbos. Plus, isn't he like famous or something? Those kinda guys always have a bitchy girlfriend."

"Actually, Nino told me he's single."

"Hmm. Interesting - " a loud crash sounded behind them. Alya jumped. Marinette didn't move from her spot leaning against the stair railing. "Damn it Chloe, can you not stay on your own two feet?"

"I - I - " the blonde girl picked herself off of the floor and started to stutter before breaking out in tears. Alya looked at her as if debating whether to help or not, while Marinette just stood watching with a bored look on her face. It really was a pathetic sight - the girl was gulping in air like a fish while tears streamed down her face.

The bell rang. Alya took one last look at Chloe, then Marinette, before scampering off to class. "You coming?" she yelled to her best friend.

"Nah, think I'm gonna watch crybaby for a bit," she smirked. Chloe half-heartedly glared at her before starting to limp back to class. "Have fun, wimp!"

When the injured girl was safely out of sight, a little red creature popped out of Marinette's leather jacket. "Oh, Mari - "

The girl crushed the creature back into her pocket with an audible sigh. "Darken, Tikki."

The creature glowed black.


End file.
